


seoul fades away (it’s just you and me, baby)

by tetsuyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, They're In Love Your Honor, author waxes poetry round 4, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyas/pseuds/tetsuyas
Summary: Everything seems muffled: the distant hum of cars passing by, the steady crunch of shoes against ice, the gentle murmurs as more and more people start coming out. In the snow, Seoul fades away, leaving behind just Jisung and Minho. Naturally, instinctively, Jisung's hand finds Minho's again. Silently, Minho brushes his lips against the younger's temple before resting his cheek on top of his head, the faintest hint of a kiss— just enough as a reminder that they are here, on this Earth, together.Or; Minho and Jisung wake up to the first snowfall of the year.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	seoul fades away (it’s just you and me, baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I took a long break (but not nearly as long as the break between my second and third fic) because I was swamped with school and finals. As soon as I finished my quarter and melted into my bed for approximately a week or so, I started writing again. I hope to get at least 1 or 2 more brief fics like this one out, or start another longer fic before heading back to school.
> 
> Also, a brief note: In Korea, they say that if you are with someone during the first snowfall, you will stay together for a long time, and if you make a wish during this time, the wish will come true. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling; I hope you enjoy!! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and please leave a kudos if you liked it :)

Between the two of them, Minho always wakes up earlier. 

There are no _ifs_ , no _whens_. It just is. One of the universal truths between Jisung and Minho, Minho and Jisung. Like the fact that because Jisung always sleeps the latest, he is the one to turn off all the lights before climbing into bed with the older. Or, the fact that Jisung always, _always_ , has to ask Minho what to buy before heading out to get groceries for the week (because if he was left to roam freely on his own, both of them would have no doubt that the younger would come home with exactly zero percent of groceries needed and twice as many cheesecakes as previously discussed).

So, it goes like this: Minho wakes up first. On most days, he'll spend a decent amount of time staring at his peacefully sleeping, lightly snoring boyfriend before getting out of bed and making breakfast for the two of them. Jisung would, on most days, come into the kitchen shortly after, having been pushed to consciousness because of the glorious smell of food.

And, usually, Minho would have the pleasure of seeing his boyfriend in all of his sleepy, slightly disgruntled glory, hair ruffled, oversized t-shirt slipping off of a slim shoulder. If Minho was lucky, he'd be able to see the exposed part of the younger's collarbone and chest painted with evidence of the previous night, but that is neither here nor there, obviously.

Today, however, is not most days.

Minho awakens to a wash of light. He blearily rubs his eyes open. _Ah, it is way too bright outside right now._ He casts a miffed sidelong glance at the alarm clock. _8:32,_ it blinks annoyingly at him.

_Fuck you,_ he glares at the alarm clock, before shifting his focus to the source of the light streaming into their bedroom. Stretching lightly, Minho makes his way to the blinds. When he opens them, his mouth drops open.

It's snowing. A gentle blanket, having fallen over the world during the dead of night, lays resting across the streets of Seoul. When Minho peers upward, there's still snow falling, flakes dancing through the city and drifting onto the ground. For a moment, it's as if the world is suspended in time— there is just Minho. Minho and the snow, and the quiet, and the tiniest drops of sunlight blotting across the sky, a gentle reminder that winter is peeking shyly over the horizon as the last hints of autumn fade away.

And then Minho's bliss is suddenly overtaken by a surge of childish euphoria. Almost involuntarily, a smile stretches across his face, his eyes lighting up with delight. The first snowfall of the year is always something enchanting, and this year, he'll be able to spend it with the love of his life.

Jisung awakens significantly less peacefully than the other. Really, it's all Minho's fault, rolling Jisung onto his stomach before dropping Soonie (of course, the older just _had_ to utilize the heaviest cat in his ambush) on top of him. And so, Jisung wakes up with a scratchy _oof_ and a middle finger thrown in the general direction of his boyfriend, much to the criminal-in-question's amusement.

"Hyung," he whines, eyes still screwed shut in a desperate attempt to grasp onto the last moments of sleep, "what time is it even?"

"If I told you, would you go back to sleep, Jisungie?" Minho asks, a hint of laughter still evident in his voice.

A moment passes, then two. "...Maybe."

"Then the time is time for you to get up, sleepyhead." Minho feels a little guilty waking up the younger a good three hours before the usual start of his day, but the idea of seeing snow with him is too good to pass up.

"You know me too well, hyung," Jisung sits up and yawns, stretching his arms above his head. With the bedsheets pooled around his waist, the tiniest sliver of golden skin peeking out from his shirt, Minho thinks he looks like a prince. Or a god. He's not entirely awake enough to be making grandiose comparisons— just someone so handsome his breath is taken away. "What's up?"

Oh, right, the snow. Minho shakes himself out of his Han Jisung-induced tunnel vision and points gleefully outside. "Jisungie, it's snowing," he grins, his excitement seeping into his voice. "Wanna go check it out?"

Turning back to the window, he starts chattering excitedly. "The weather forecast said it wouldn't snow until Tuesday, so I don't know why it snowed so much last night, but I'm not complaining. I was thinking that for dinner we could make _kimchi-jjigae_ , maybe pull up the episode of Planet Earth 2 that you've been meaning to watch—"

"Hyung," Jisung interrupts, his voice laced with sleep and fondness, "We can talk about it later, yeah?"

Minho whips around and _oh._ Jisung's got his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, the gold frame sparkling prettily in the morning light. His hair, as always, is a bird's nest in the morning, sticking up this way and that. He looks slightly miffed that he's awake, a bit like a mildly displeased and rumpled cat, and Minho is just _so_ in love with the boy that he doesn't know what to do with himself.

But most importantly, perhaps, is the way that Jisung is looking at Minho. Jisung stares at Minho as if he is the world, as if he hung the moon and the sun and the stars. As if he was something precious. Whenever he looks at Minho like _this_ , he is vividly reminded of cold feet pressed against legs tangled up on the couch, of $200 blown on sushi all those months ago. Of silence in the snow.

Jisung smiles that soft little smile reserved just for Minho, gentle and warm around the edges, grinning even wider when the tips of Minho's ears turn red.

"Stop that." Minho leans over to drag Jisung out of bed, tugging lightly on the younger's wrists.

"I'm not even doing anything, hyung," he replies smugly a moment later, pulling on a pair of sweatpants (Minho's, obviously— they hang loosely around his hips and bunch up slightly around his ankles).

"You know exactly what you're doing, you menace."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop looking at me like you want to propose on the spot, Jisung-ah." Minho rolls his eyes fondly, flicking the younger on the forehead gently. "Let's go outside before it stops snowing, yeah?"

They get ready to head out in a comfortable silence. Jisung tends to run on autopilot until half an hour after he gets out of bed or until he gets coffee, and Minho is more than content to just enjoy the quiet. When they brush their teeth, elbows knocking as they press themselves together into their bathroom, Minho is suddenly overwhelmed with the domesticity of it all.

Jisung smiles up at the older like a little kid at the dentist after he finishes, beaming even brighter once Minho kisses his forehead. When he bangs his hip against the drawer in the same place as always while hopping around tugging on his socks, Minho chuckles at him as usual before rubbing gentle circles on the injury.

He couldn't wish for a better morning routine.

As they shrug on their outerwear, Jisung begins to wake up enough to start telling Minho about his dream that night. Minho nods and hums at the appropriate places, asking questions and making wry comments throughout.

"And so right when I thought I was done for, Channie-hyung—"

"I thought Channie-hyung was fighting the flying squirrels with Yongbokie?"

"No, they finished that a little earlier. Come on, get with the program, hyung!"

"Ah, of course. Continue, Jisung-ah."

"Right, so like I was saying—"

While Jisung continues regaling Minho about the climax of his dream, waving his hands this way and that with a dramatic flair, Minho wraps a colorfully patterned scarf— a Christmas gift from Changbin the year before, and a rather ugly thing if he said so himself, but Jisung thought it was absolutely hilarious— around the younger, snugly knotting it and securing it underneath his padded coat. Once satisfied, he can't help but tug the younger closer to press their lips together gently.

Minho eventually pulls back, smiling fondly as Jisung leans forward to chase his lips. However, Jisung is nothing if not persistent with his kisses, so it's only after he manages to land gentle pecks all over Minho's face that the older pushes him away with a heatless _yah!_ , his face on fire. Jisung grins, triumphant, and Minho rolls his eyes as he ties his own scarf.

Once they head out, Minho's excitement returns in full, and he tugs Jisung out the main door, threading their fingers together with all the ease in the world, the same way he's done it a thousand times before.

Jisung laughs delightedly. "Look, hyung, it's still snowing!" Whipping around to face the older, he sticks out his tongue in order to catch a few of the snowflakes drifting by, and Minho giggles at his antics.

"Let's make a wish, hyung!" Jisung slips out of Minho's grasp to clasp his hands together, closing his eyes. Smiling, Minho does the same.

_I wish that Jisung and I can be together for a long time,_ Minho thinks after a minute of contemplation. _Please_ , he adds on a moment later.

When he opens his eyes, Jisung is still squeezing his eyes shut, looking as if there is nothing harder that he could possibly be thinking about. Minho has to stifle a giggle at how adorably concentrated he looks, his brows scrunched together and his lips forming a slight pout.

Once he finally opens his eyes, Jisung asks, "What'd you wish for, hyung-ah?"

"You first," he deflects easily.

"Well," the younger begins, his index finger tapping his chin, "I wished for us to be healthy, and our friends to be healthy too, and I wished that Soonie, Doongie, and Dori stay healthy as well, and I also wished to grow a little taller." He finishes with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A lot of wishes there, Jisungie," Minho teases, trying to stop tears from springing to his eyes. There's no way that he managed to get the cutest, sweetest, most _endearing_ person in the entire world to be his boyfriend. "I don't think the last one's going to happen though, you hit your last growth spurt awhile ago."

"Well, I can still wish for the best, right?" Jisung sticks his tongue out at him; it's no secret that Minho loves to revel in the fact that he's a meager, yet still important 2 centimeters taller than his boyfriend. "Your turn now! What'd you wish for?"

"Nunya."

" _Hyung_!"

Minho laughs for a moment, internally gathering up the courage to tell Jisung his cheesy wish. Taking a deep breath, he says finally, with a hint of shyness, "I wished that you and I..."

"Sorry, I missed the last bit, hyung. Say that again?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Minho blurts out quickly, "I wished that you and I would be together for a long time." When he cracks one eye open, Jisung's smiling so widely that the space between them seems to brighten. And his eyes are so full of _love_ and _adoration_ that a blush immediately rises to the tips of Minho's ears.

"Hyung, you're so cheesy," Jisung leans up to pinch the older's cheek, dragging out the last syllable until Minho bats his hand away with a muttered _brat_.

"For what it's worth," he eventually continues. "I hope that we're together for a long time, too, hyung."

Minho says nothing at that, but silently reaches out for the younger's hand once again as they stare in awe at the wintery painting come to life in front of them.

And then, their peace is disturbed. Jisung seems to have decided to take revenge on Minho for dropping Soonie onto his stomach, and Minho takes a hastily-made snowball to the chest.

"Oh, you fucker." Minho bends down, scooping an excessive amount of snow and shaping it into a mutant snowball. "Get back here, you little shit!"

"Never!" Jisung cackles, firing another lopsided snowball before sprinting away. "You'll never catch me alive, old man!"

And then, the universe aligns just right as Minho promptly drops the beast of a snowball onto the Jisung's back, showering the younger with a fine mist of slush.

Later, as they help brush the snow off each other's coats, Minho teases, "Just because you're two years younger than me doesn't mean you're not old, grandpa. I've heard you complain about your back and knees way too much in the past few weeks for you to be young and spry."

"If I'm old, then you're one foot into the retirement center, hyung," Jisung quips, ducking his head before the other can pinch his cheeks in retaliation. "And besides, your back is just as bad as mine. We should really make an appointment with the chiropractor Hyunjinnie recommended."

"I think her office is close to the chicken place I've been meaning to try, so maybe we can make a date out of it, too," Minho muses. "How does that sound, Jisungie?"

"Sounds awfully domestic, hyung," Jisung replies, absentmindedly shaping some of the snow on the ground into what looks like a snowman or snowman-adjacent. Looking up at the older, he grins. "I love that idea."

"Wow, we really _are_ old, aren't we?"

"Was it ever really a question, hyung?"

"Damn. I hate how right you are."

"I always am, baby."

Eventually, both of them stand back up to bask in the last moments of the first snowfall before the sun starts to shine through. Everything seems muffled: the distant hum of cars passing by, the steady crunch of shoes against ice, the gentle murmurs as more and more people start coming out.

In the snow, Seoul fades away, leaving behind just Jisung and Minho. Minho exhales, his breath lingering in the air; the morning nips at the tip of his nose and ears, turning them pink. When he turns to face Jisung, Minho finds himself searching the younger's face again, counting the snowflakes hanging delicately on his long eyelashes and smiling at the way that Jisung's teeth poke out cutely from underneath his top lip.

Naturally, instinctively, Jisung's hand finds Minho's again. Silently, Minho brushes his lips against the younger's temple before resting his cheek on top of his head, the faintest hint of a kiss— just enough as a reminder that they are here, on this Earth, together.

Ever the sentimental one, Jisung is the first to speak.

"Our first, first snowfall together, hyung. There's no one else I'd want to spend it with." Jisung squeezes his hand once, twice. "I'm glad you're here with me, Minho."

"Of course, Jisung-ah." Minho squeezes back. _There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with you, my love,_ he tries to show through it.

"You know, I really do hope we're together for a long time, Jisungie," he laughs lightly.

The younger shoves Minho's shoulder playfully. "Of course, hyungie. You can't get rid of me that easily. You're going to be stuck with me forever, and ever, and ever—" He leans in closer and closer to Minho, smiling cheesily.

"Okay, enough, enough!" Minho shoves the younger away for a moment before dragging him back into a hug. "You know I'd never want to get rid of my lovely fourth kitty." Giggling, he scratches Jisung under the chin the same way he does with his cats.

Jisung rolls his eyes fondly, replying, "If anything, you're the cat, not me."

"Who said we can't both be cats, Jisungie?"

"If you're a cat, then can I call you _purr_ -fect?" Jisung receives a playful shove and a handful of ice down his back. "Okay, okay! I deserved that."

"Damn right you did, Han Jisung," Minho says smugly. "Now let's go back inside before you get too cold." Sure enough, the younger has started to shiver just the slightest. Immediately, Minho wraps an arm around him, letting Jisung leech off his warmth as they walk back to their apartment.

"Do you want to make waffles for breakfast, hyung-ah?" Jisung asks as they open the door, puppy dog eyes on full display. Not that he ever needs to utilize them on Minho— the older is too whipped to ever say no to his requests.

"Of course, Jisungie," he replies, ruffling the younger's hair before kissing his forehead. "Anything you want."

The beaming smile that Minho gets in return is brighter than any morning he could wake up to.

Breakfast is the same as always: Jisung tiptoes to hook his chin over Minho's shoulder so he can watch the older cook, and Minho lets him lick the whipped cream off the hand mixer. As Minho walks around their tiny kitchen to plate the waffles, Jisung stubbornly clings to Minho's back, his arms firmly wrapped around the older's waist so they're forced to awkwardly shuffle around together.

While they eat, Jisung stuffs his face with his whipped cream-waffle-fruit-honey concoction, entranced by the true crime video he's watching on YouTube, which gives Minho the opportunity to shamelessly stare at his boyfriend. With their fuzziest blanket wrapped around his shoulders, glasses still perched precariously on his nose, Jisung is the picture of coziness right now, all soft edges and warm smiles.

Minho's shaken out of his reverie when Jisung says with a wink, "Hyung, you're staring again."

Willing down the blush that rises to the back of his neck, he teases, "What, I can't appreciate how pretty my boyfriend is?" This time, Jisung's the one who flushes, still shy whenever the older compliments him even after the several months they’ve been together. Minho chuckles at that and pinches Jisung's cheek, only pulling away when the younger swats at his arm with a pout.

_Some things never change_ , Minho muses.

When they do the dishes together, Jisung belts out a rather amazing rendition of "All I want for Christmas is You," pointing dramatically at the older every time he sings the word "you" and reveling in Minho's giggles. And then, just because he can, he sings an incredibly out of tune rendition of Ariana Grande's "Santa Tell Me," cackling victoriously when Minho flicks soapy water at him.

_Some things_ really _never change_ , Minho thinks again, exasperation mixed with fondness.

By the time they're finished, it's nearing 11 a.m., but that doesn't stop either of them from changing back into their sleep shirts and crawling under the covers. Minho buries his face into the crook of Jisung's neck, pressing feather-light kisses along his collarbone and trailing upwards until he finally, finally brushes his lips against the younger's.

They kiss languidly— after all, today, they have all the time in the world. Seoul fades away; there is only the way that Jisung licks into his mouth like he needs Minho to breathe, the feeling of smooth sheets wrapped up between his legs, the lasting imprints of heat where Jisung's hands cup his face.

Eventually, they part for air. Minho rests his forehead against Jisung's for a moment, murmuring, "We should sleep. I woke you up pretty early today, Jisung-ah."

"Hyung," Jisung whines immediately at the idea of having kisses taken away, but Minho shushes him with a soft smile.

"You and I both know that if you don't sleep now you'll be grumpy for the rest of the day, and I can't my lovely boyfriend be unhappy on first snow," Minho replies fondly, grinning when Jisung's face of betrayal slides into one of begrudging acceptance. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Gonna sleep so hard," Jisung mumbles, burying his head in Minho's chest and throwing a slim leg over the other's hip. "I'll show you how hard I can sleep, then you'll regret not giving me kisses, hyung."

"Okay, okay, baby,"' Minho chuckles, pressing one last kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep well, Jisungie."

"Night, hyung-ah."

Before long, Jisung's breath evens out. In a few hours, Dori will jump onto either— or if they're unlucky, both— of their faces because he demands attention, and the two will haul themselves out of bed. Jisung will get to work on the coffee machine, and Minho will start prepping for lunch. They'll inevitably squish themselves into the screen of Jisung's phone once Felix FaceTimes them, delighted beyond belief at the sight of snow, before going on with the rest of their day.

But here, now, save for the soft noises of Jisung's breathing, all is silent. A moment suspended in time. No worries, no responsibilities, no thoughts or what-ifs or fears. Just Minho, and Jisung, and the winter. And, as Minho's eyes slip shut too, the world fades away, buried under the snow and the comforting presence of Jisung's arm wrapped around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this hastily written caffeine-driven baby one-shot<3 Again, please leave a kudos or comment if u liked it :D


End file.
